


Положись на меня

by Ruuri



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Gen, Misunderstandings, Sexual Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 20:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14268579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruuri/pseuds/Ruuri
Summary: Миккель попросил Туури «сделать что угодно», лишь бы хоть на полчаса избавиться от доставшего его Рейнира. А у Рейнира как раз появилась деликатная проблема, с которой Туури выразила готовность помочь…





	Положись на меня

**Author's Note:**

> Написан для команды WTF Stand Still. Stay Silent 2018 для Зимней Фандомной Битвы - 2018

Миккель Мадсен всегда гордился крепостью своих нервов, но сейчас он был на грани срыва. Причину истощения его практически бездонного терпения звали Рейнир Арнасон. Обладатель этого имени был невероятно лохмат и рыж, появился в команде нежданно-негаданно, отличался неуклюжим щенячьим энтузиазмом и неиссякаемым желанием быть полезным. Вкупе с отсутствием практических навыков, полезных в экспедиции (в магию датчанин не особо верил), Рейнир являл собой ходячее неудобство для всех, но в первую очередь – для Миккеля.  
  
Два дня назад, когда исландец, пытаясь поправить неровно стоящий котелок, обжег обе руки, он превратился в настоящую проблему, ибо чем беспомощней и бесполезней он себя чувствовал, тем больше грустил и тем сильнее хотел в чем-нибудь помочь. Утром третьего дня Миккель понял, что готов на все, лишь бы не видеть рядом удрученную рыжую физиономию, не слышать печальных вздохов и не пресекать периодические попытки Рейнира самостоятельно «сделать что-нибудь полезное» перебинтованными руками.  
  
Миккель обдумал имеющиеся в его распоряжении варианты – вколоть исландцу транквилизатор или привязать его к кровати, заткнув рот кляпом. Оба он отклонил – первый как слишком расточительный, второй – как слишком жестокий. Вместо этого, улучив момент, когда Рейнир вышел, он коротко пошептался с Туури, изложив ей ситуацию и попросив помочь. «Сделай что угодно, только избавь меня от него хоть на полчаса!» - воззвал он в состоянии, близком к отчаянию. «Положись на меня!» - ответила ему Туури с ободряющей улыбкой.  
  
Вернувшегося Рейнира Туури увлекла в свой рабочий закуток и, подмигнув Миккелю, закрыла ведущую туда дверь. Датчанин мысленно пожелал ей удачи и прошел в ту часть танка, что служила складом – инвентаризация запасов всегда его успокаивала. Сначала Миккель целиком сосредоточился на пересчете коробок и их содержимого, но потом до его создания начали долетать обрывки беседы Туури и Рейнира, слышные фоном из-за закрытой двери. Фразы на исландском звучали глуховато, но достаточно четко, и датчанин невольно начал вслушиваться в слова чужого языка, и по мере развития диалога делал это с все возрастающим интересом.  
  
\- …но из-за обожженных рук я теперь не могу это сделать, и мне так, так неудобно! – услышал он жалобный голос Рейнира.  
  
\- Давай я тебе помогу! – бодро отозвалась Туури.  
  
\- Ох! – в голосе исландца послышалось смущение. – Я не знаю…это ведь такое…личное дело. Я делаю это с двенадцати лет, и всегда делаю сам. Не могу представить, чтобы кто-то сделал это для меня! – он совсем смешался и еле слышно добавил: - Я стесняюсь…  
  
\- Ну и что же теперь, ходить и страдать? – в интонациях Туури прорезался напор. – Если ты за два дня так измучился, что же дальше будет? Не надо стесняться, это совершенно естественно!  
  
Молчание, потом неуверенный ответ Рейнира:  
\- Может, все-таки как-нибудь обойдусь…  
  
\- Ну да, потерпишь еще пару дней, а потом не то что Миккелю помогать, а даже ходить нормально не сможешь! – продолжала убеждать Туури.  
  
«Избави меня несуществующие боги от такой помощи!» - поморщился мысленно Миккель и продолжил заинтригованно прислушиваться к диалогу.  
  
Рейнир заколебался:  
\- Ну, если ты так уверена, то, наверное, и правда ничего страшного…  
  
\- Конечно! – безапелляционно заявила Туури. – Положись на меня!  
  
\- А ты умеешь это делать? – спохватился Рейнир. – Тебе ведь не на чем тренироваться, а это требует определенной сноровки…  
  
\- Да этому любая девушка учится. Если не ради себя, так ради будущих детей! – заверила его Туури. – И потом, мне всегда хотелось сделать это с тобой хоть разочек! – в голосе у нее зазвучали мечтательные интонации. – Увидеть, так сказать, всё твое богатство в его первозданной красе и приложить к нему руку…  
  
\- Мне старший брат говорил, что когда я встречу девушку, которая мне понравится, я могу разрешить ей сделать для меня и это, если она захочет, - признался Рейнир. – Ты мне нравишься, но, я думаю, он немного о другом «понравится» говорил…  
  
\- Ой, да брось ты! – не смутилась признанием Рейнира Туури. – У нас тут экстраординарная ситуация, и придется обойтись без романтики, когда речь идет о полноценном возвращении тебя в строй.  
  
\- Раз так…то ладно, давай! – сдался Рейнир.  
  
\- Отлично! – чуть ли не мурлыкнула Туури. – Тогда пересядь-ка вот сюда, мне будет сподручнее. И сними это, а то мешает.  
  
Послышался шум движения, скрип кресла и шуршание материи, а потом снова довольный голос Туури:  
\- Да, вот так, замечательно!  
  
Затем снова что-то зашуршало, и до Миккеля, прислушивающегося к происходящему за дверью с все большей тревогой, долетел восхищенный вздох Туури:  
\- Вот это да! Вот это объем – одной рукой не обхватить! И какая длина! – в голосе девушки звенел неподдельный восторг. Снова несколько восторженных восклицаний, и потом: - Оу! Я, конечно, подозревала, что у тебя много волос, но, может, сбреем чуть-чуть по бокам?  
  
\- Не надо! – Рейнир звучал немного испуганно.  
  
\- Ну и ладно! – легко согласилась Туури. – Я и так смогу подобраться, куда надо.  
  
Рейнир с явным облегчением выдохнул.  
  
\- Как мне лучше двигать рукой – сверху вниз, или начать снизу и подниматься вверх? – задала вопрос Туури. – И делать одно длинное движение или несколько коротких?  
  
\- Наверное, лучше сверху вниз, и веди рукой на всю длину, - ответил Рейнир смущенно.  
  
– Ты не бойся, я буду ооооочень аккуратна и не сделаю тебе больно, - продолжила она. – Вот так тебе хорошо?  
  
Ответом ей было нечленораздельное восклицание и явные вздохи удовольствия со стороны Рейнира, сопровождаемые ритмичным поскрипыванием кресла.  
  
\- Жаль, что здесь нет зеркала! – прозвучал затем голос исландца. – Так я бы мог бы лучше видеть, что и как ты делаешь, и направлять тебя.  
  
\- О да, я бы тоже предпочла делать это перед зеркалом! – с энтузиазмом подхватила Туури. – Удовольствия было бы куда больше!  
  
\- У тебя хорошо получается! – теперь расслабленные мурлыкающие нотки звучали и в голосе Рейнира. – Вот и не думал, что позволить девушке сделать это будет так приятно! А можешь помассировать немного вот здесь, у основания? И как будешь готова, скажи – я дам тебе резинку, наденешь ее на место. И натягивай при этом потуже, чтобы не слетела при движении.  
  
Брови Миккеля поползли на лоб. Неужели там происходит именно то, о чем он сейчас подумал?  
  
Тут до него донеслось болезненное восклицание Рейнира и следом за ним – виноватое «Прости!» Туури.  
  
\- Тяжело идет! – послышался голос Туури. – Может, смочить чем-нибудь, чтобы легче скользило?  
  
И тут Миккель не выдержал. Забыв о всяких правилах приличия, он рванулся к закрытой двери в рабочий закуток Туури и распахнул ее, крича:  
  
\- Когда я просил тебя «сделать что угодно», я не имел в виду заниматься с ним…! – и тут же осекся, увидев сидящего в кресле Рейнира с распущенными волосами и стоящую над ним Туури, пытающуюся распутать застрявший в рыжих прядях гребень…


End file.
